


Chardonnay Showers

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Crack, Eve Bottom, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Hibiki Top, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: "You have a graceful appearance, but your personality lacks charm.""Oh? And I suppose you could teach me to do better?""Perhaps. Bring me the manager, first, server boy."The dreadful notion upon being given what would become the most important table of the year left Hibiki feeling rather sheepish. He was a nervous wreck. Beyond the cheerful guise he was putting up, an aching feeling wrought his chest every time he met eyes with one guest in particular, Eve Tearm.He would need more than wine to relax after this night.





	Chardonnay Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to enderine11 on Wattpad for requesting this fic. This was a little different than what I normally write, but I hope you guys enjoy it. This is a modern au with mature content, later on, so proceed with caution.

Soft willows brushed the air almost painting the clouds that fluttered in wispy strands across the gentle sky. Umber rays burst into vibrant hues until the blue bled and erased the sunrise's tendrils.

"You're spacing out again." I turned towards the source. Ren was soaring down the country roads with ease. I was unsure whether his hair was being kept back by the rushing air pushing against his stoic face or the little bit of hair that was tied back against his scalp. I shrugged at this notion and took a swig of my bland coffee.

"Is it really spacing out if I say I am just admiring the scenery? It's not often we get called to work so early. I can't even remember the last time I saw the sunrise like that," I mused.

"Keep that up and you'll go blind from staring at that forsaken thing," Ren grumbled. I chuckled knowing he was as nocturnal as one could get. I was shocked when he showed up at all at my doorsteps just like it used to be in high school. Boy, the expression could rival the devil's face himself. It was a good thing I had already brewed some coffee since we would both definitely need it.

In the distance, the looming city towers dangled along the horizon growing bigger and bigger. At its heart was our destination rising high above the rest. The tallest skyscraper was our target, or rather, its rooftop restaurant.

Pegasus Heights was one of the chambers that made up the heart of Fiore. Without it, a majority of the region's national presence become nary a speck of dust. The restaurant was top notch with only the best of the best in terms of workers, equipment, gourmet cuisine, hygiene, and whatever else made up a five-star establishment. Ichiya was much too gracious when he offered both of us a job when we were fresh out of high school. Our internship through the culinary facility really paid off. Despite that, it was rare for us to need to take over another shift besides our own night shifts. Ichiya had sounded desperate when he contacted both of them the night before. His frantic behavior over some special guests was beyond how he normally treated VIPs.

I didn't have the slightest idea as to who could cause such distraught behavior from the wonderful man. I suppose we would find out soon.

The familiar hustle of the city soon replaced the serene countryside. Weaving through narrow streets with factory packed cars along the sides soon led us to the hotel. We rushed towards the elevator and then began the long descent to the sky. Floor lights blinked and pulsed as we passed floor after floor. Luckily, we were fortunate no other residents stopped us. Almost immediately upon arrival, firm hands yanked us from the elevator and into the white and gold embellished dining room along with the velvet window drapes and pristine royal carpet.

"Thank god you're both here. Ichiya is about to implode on himself," Evergreen stated. Ren and I exchanged a glance before scampering to the back and changing into our uniforms. Once we were both robed in our black and white attire accompanied by a bow tie, we rounded about to the kitchen and the damage was quite apparent. Ichiya was rocking back and forth on one of the kitchen stools. Evergreen, Bickslow, Laxus, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray were all watching him concerned. Erza stood off to the side distancing herself but still shifted her gaze to Ichiya's crestfallen figure.

"Just how important are these guests? Famous movie stars, or what?" I inquired. It was Laxus to leaned back onto the serving counter with a rather bored expression.

"Gramps and company," he simply replied. I gaped at his words.

"Your grandfather is coming? As in mayor of the city, and he's bringing other government officials with him?!" I cried. "How many are we serving? We need to prepare the tables. Oh dear, what are the details?"

"Calm yourself, Hibiki," Laxus cautioned. "He's just bringing four others with him. It's a table of five. But, for their comfort, we reserved the whole restaurant for a few hours. Partially, it's also a failsafe for when... gramps drinks too much, and the only victim will be whoever is with him. It won't be a difficult table, but rather Ichiya is worried whether or not we'll be respectable enough of an establishment. Honestly, most of us know gramps. He'll love this place regardless if it's legendary or a dingy little shack."

"He helped raise us too," Natsu added. "When dad disappeared and Lucy ran away, gramps took us in with open arms."

"Okay... So, what's the immediate problem?" Ren piped in.

"Simple really, these guys might be formal business spokespeople, but their appetite is terrifying," Lucy nervously said. "We'll need all the servers we can to leave them satiated."

"Sati- What? We're leaving them to Satan?" Natsu doubtfully roused. Lucy groaned as Erza knocked him upside the head leaving a painful yelp to fill the room.

"Satiated, moron. Satisfied. All good, full, and dandy, flamebrain. What's wrong? Being in the kitchen fry your brain cells too much?" Gray mischievously taunted. It also earned him a prompt whack to the head.

"Don't mock the chef, Gray. And Natsu, be sensible. Satan was nowhere in the conversation, so don't make it about him," Erza warned. The two apologized and meekly stepped off their soapboxes. "In any case, Ichiya is out of the picture right now. We need you to help get everything together." I nodded.

"Consider it done, although is there coffee? I'm not exactly used to being this awake so early. I don't think the coffee I had is going to last much longer." Evergreen adjusted her glasses with a cocky stature. The professional barista was already on it as she whipped up a fresh strong brew in an instant. We gave a wild cry before slowly urging Ichiya to the employee lounge for him to get his wits together. The rest of us went to work. Natsu and Laxus prepped all the ingredients while Erza readied the seasoning mixes and expedited the operation. Evergreen tended the bar and prepared a new batch of different coffee brews, wines, and cocktails. The table was set, and the atmosphere was completely reborn anew.

Now, this was worth calling paradise.

It wasn't long before our fated guests arrived. We all lined up as we saw the elevator chime in floor by floor. It rose higher and higher until the metal doors pried open.

"Yo, how is it going?" a cheerful voice broke the void. Mayor Makarov Dreyar in already his glory strutted in followed by his more average height followers. I could recognize three of the four plus members. Freed Justine was a highly successful lawyer in the city and even worked for some of the federal offices throughout the year. Elfman Strauss was the mayor's bodyguard. He was a sensitive man at heart, but he wasn't afraid of enforcing some brute strength when he needed to. Straggling behind were the other two. A tall well-groomed man was Jellal Fernandes. He had striking aqua hair and a rather beautiful tattoo across his face. From what I knew, he had worked his way up from the slums and went to politics in order to make living conditions better for the unfortunate souls who could not fend for themselves. However, the final guy I could not put a name on. His face was familiar, and yet I couldn't place my finger on it. He was shorter and had short almost a dirty blonde color. There was a glint to his eyes that showed he was observative. Even as he spoke with Jellal, he glanced about the room as if making mental notes about the place.

"Welcome to Pegasus Heights," Lucy greeted. "It's good to see you here this morning, gentlemen. Allow me to hang up your coats and take you to your table. Our servers tonight will be Ren, Hibiki, and Gray here. Evergreen can assist you at the bar should you like any special drinks mixed for you." Makarov shook hands with each of us and the others followed suit. As the mysterious figure shook my hand, he gave a handsome smile that made my breath hitch. I unwillingly lost my grit and stuttered over my greetings.

"Good evening, I am, uh, Hibiki, Hibiki Lates. It will be an honor, err, a pleasure to serve you today," I said. I immediately mentally smacked myself. Why did I say my full name like that? That was out of the properness category by far. However, it seemed to earn me a chuckle from the mystery man, which was music to my ears. His voice was silky and still had that edge to his voice that was neither too deep or too high.

"Eve Tearm," he smoothly replied. "I'm Makarov's secretary as of the last month. There's no need to be so nervous, server boy. Come now, you look quite competent enough to be here. I hope you can move more fluidly and swiftly than your tongue does." I gulped abruptly and jerked away. Heat rose to my face as he smiled and walked away. I shook my head and tried to regain my composure. Who knew such a handsome person would walk in among the rest of these guys? A stab to my side made me come face to face with a smirking Ren who nodded towards this Eve.

"Someone's got a crush," he whispered low enough so only I would hear. I shriveled my nose at his comment and then walked away. I dearly hoped he was wrong, but another part of me also wanted it to be right. Only the night would tell.

For the most part, everything seemed to go smoothly. True to Laxus's warning, the mayor and his group was quite the drinker, that is, except for Eve. It was amazing to see how much they could drink this early in the day. Meanwhile, the latter was quite amused and bore this constantly subtle smile as he watched his colleagues grow more and more intoxicated. However, he only sipped on a little cup of water the whole time. At some point, I found myself approaching him. He perked up upon seeing me and watched as I refilled his water.

"Not much of a drinker, I presume?" I asked hoping to make casual conversation. Eve shrugged.

"Sometimes, I drink. Although, I'm not much for straight-up booze that goes straight to my liver. I like a good warm kind of drinking," he replied. "Drinking should be appreciated and brings comfort to the heart. It should relax you instead of jump-starting yourself into hyper mode."

"Would you prefer some wine? We have some good selections available. If you'd like, I can get a bottle from the bar," I suggested. Eve seemed to mull it over and then finally leaned back in his chair.

"Now wine, that is an acquired taste that I enjoy. You have good pretense, server boy. Perhaps... Chardonnay wine would be pleasant," he mused. I finally felt comfortable returning that smile.

"At once," I replied confidently. I sauntered away from the table and could practically feel Eve's eyes following me. I made my way around the corner from where the table was and headed to the bar. I didn't expect to see what I did. Two gasps echoed away as I came face to face with Elfman and Evergreen. I hadn't even noticed the man leave the table let alone standing her making out with our bartender across the counter. Evergreen turned away embarrassed but I waved her off.

"Sorry you had to see that," she quietly said. Elfman bashfully looked away, but a bit of shame revealed in his face.

"It's alright. I'm just grabbing some of the Chardonnay. Feel free to continue. I can grab it myself," I answered. I quickly went around the corner and grabbed one of our bottles and began to walk back. I could already hear the wet sounds of making out the moment I turned my back. I rolled my eyes but started to make my way back. I couldn't keep Eve waiting for too long. Apparently, I really didn't have to wait.

I rounded the corner and suddenly felt a small mass crash into me. The bottle slipped and clacked against my shoulder before falling on the unfortunate victim, which of course, was Eve freaking Tearm.

"Oh shit," I not-so-subtlety cursed. "I'm so sorry about that!" Only then did I realize what damage had been done. The cork on the bottle had not been as secure as I thought. The wine was splashed all over Eve. He had a glare that sent shivers down my spine. If I could, I would have run far away, as far as my legs could carry me. The protocol keeps me from that though. The wine had splashed onto his lower regions. Out of instinct, I frantically tried to wipe it, and suddenly found myself fondling his well endowed nether regions. I suddenly realized what I was doing and pulled back immediately. I was about to apologize when I saw how flushed Eve was. He shushed me and got to his feet.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that? You surprised me, server boy. I never expected you to be so bold," he cooed. "You have a graceful appearance, but your personality lacks charm." I felt a little livid at his comment like he was mocking me now.

"Oh? And I suppose you could teach me to do better?" Eve shrugged as he grabbed my hand, and I helped him to his feet.

"Oh? And I suppose you could teach me to do better?" I replied. Eve leaned in closely. Although he couldn't reach me too well and grabbed my chin pulling me to his level.

"Perhaps. Bring me the manager, first, server boy." A sense of dread fell upon me fearing he would report me for my behavior. I burned with so many emotions but could find nothing to fire back. In light of the night, I had forgotten who he was. Here I was trying to make playful antics with an official head of our prestigious city. I hoped I did not just make the worst mistake of my life. This guy could hire a hitman to go after me if he wanted. A loud screech drew me from my trance and I dashed back out to the dining room. To my shock, Ichiya was happily crying to Eve. Our boss turned away much more satisfied and seemingly closer to his usual self. As my gaze followed Ichiya, I was blown away by what I saw. Makarov had bounded Natsu, Lucy, and Gray into a drinking battle that none of them had backed down from. Jellal was in a wild battle of arm wrestling with Erza while Bickslow cheered them on. Back through the kitchen door, I could see a mix of blonde and green teal matting along the fridges. Ren had fallen asleep and was napping in the corner away from the hustle and bustle. A little tap on my shoulder brought me to face Eve again.

"I wasn't even gone that long. What in the world happened?" I sighed in disbelief. "And what did you say to Ichiya?" I aimed towards Eve.

"Just a little compliment and best regards from the mayor. I also might have gotten him to let go of his most charming server for the night on paid leave for the next two days. Be a gentleman and accompany me for that, won't you?" he presented. "I desire full service for that bottle of wine."

"What about getting the rest of you guys back? Surely, they can't drive under this much alcohol," I pointed out. Eve simply pointed towards the kitchen.

"Freed never drank either. He's been plotting to get with Laxus for six years, sweetheart. Trust me when I say he'll keep everyone else in line. I drove myself, so it's not an issue there. Would you like a ride with me or would you prefer I kidnap you?" Eve's sense of humor was definitely peculiar. In any case, I debated the decision of actually leaving before finally running over to Ren and tossing my keys into his lap with a small note. I ran to the back and changed out of my uniform before coming back to Eve. He looked me over once or twice before nodding to himself like he was making a mental note. I hoped it was a good one. I was nervous and yet ecstatic knowing I actually just accepted to have a fling with someone. And more than that, it was someone that I didn't have to call a stranger necessarily.

We took off from the main roads once we left the building. Eve was confident and fluidly navigated the car into spaces and places I didn't think was possible. And yet, we were unscathed as we came to a bright and secure apartment complex. It was heavily guarded with cameras and armed officers patrolling every corridor. They tipped their hats to Eve and seemed a little confused by my presence. However, no one seemed to question us too much. When we got in, I could tell Eve was a minimalist kind of guy. He had very few embellishments among his furnished apartment. The lack of items made it feel open and free like you could really breathe in here. Eve threw off his suit without a second thought the moment the door clothes. I gulped as he stripped down so quickly into only a plain pair of black boxers. He was lean and toned, much more fit than I anticipated from a man who was with the government. Of course, stereotypes are an ill way of living I suppose. I do still appreciate super exaggerated caricatures in different magazines though.

"I hope you don't mind me too much," Eve stated. "I'm very much an open book behind my own comforts."

"As am I," I agreed. "Do you workout often?" Eve flexed his bicep in response.

"I do basic things to keep my core in check. But, most of it comes from having a destructive metabolism. Sadly, that doesn't make too good for endurance in the military," he explained. I raised a brow at his remark.

"You were in the army?" I asked.

"No. I never made it out of training. They kept me for a few years from when I finished high school up until a few months ago. They liked my brains, but smarts don't do much if you can't stay alive long enough to use it. So, I went into politics. I'm not too good with debates and whatnot though, so a secretary managing position fits well. I'm grateful to Makarov for letting me work for him. So, what's your story?" Eve laid back onto his couch to which I followed suit. I stripped away until I was also in my boxers and intertwined my legs with his. I leaned in for a kiss to which he returned full ton. His hands were eager and slide across my body with a skillful hand.

"Not much to say. I did some stuff in high school and then left. Ichiya brought me to Pegasus Heights where I bused tables, cleaned toilets, and then worked up to serving customers. It's hard work that doesn't pay too much, but it keeps me happy," I replied. "So, no server boy?" Eve huffed with a soft chuckle.

"You've earned my respect a long time ago, Hibiki Lates," he crooned. "So, are you a top or a bottom?" I flushed at his question and slowly crawled down until I was in line with his rear end.

"Top," I answered. He nodded and then suddenly reached over the armrest of the couch and produced a small bottle of banana scented lube and a condom.

"Have at it, sweetheart."

"Don't mind if I do," I growled. I palmed his boxers receiving a harsh muffled groan. I reached up and pulled Eve's hands away. "Don't hide anything. Just let yourself go." I traced the outline to his cock reveling at its majesty before freeing the beast from its bindings. Little beads were already pooling at his tip aching to be released. His veins traveled from his tip to his balls followed by a thin array of thin blonde hairs. I eyed it for a second simply admiring his stature and then gave a long tentative lick swirling around his head until taking him fully down my throat.

"Oh, fuck. You've got no gag reflex," Eve muttered. I chuckled a little making his cock shake as I bobbed up and down. The smaller bucked up making a wide arch with his back and wrapped his legs around my neck with a loud gasp. "Oh god, don't talk, please. That's too much." With a mocking look, I hummed and he let out a cry as he loaded my gut. I could taste the salty essence and took everything down until he had barely a drop left. I pulled away leaving a soft little kiss on his tip and left butterfly kisses up to his collar bone. He leaned in and kissed me surely tasting himself on me and leaving a thick line of cum between us.

"You were quite pent up," I noted. Eve laughed a little and turned around so that his ass stuck out at me.

"So, I was. I suppose working with a bunch of anally retentive people does that to you sometimes. Not like I can handle it during work. It's frowned upon to masturbate in the mayor's office, you know?"

"Hmm, maybe we'd have to test that."

"Are you presuming there will be a next time?"

"If you want." Eve kept quiet for a moment before getting comfortable on his elbows.

"I'd like that," he said. I smiled and licked along his spine sucking little hickeys down to his tailbone. He curled up like a little kitten and moaned lowly. It sent a blood rush down to my groin.

I pried apart his cheeks and could see his hole twitching. I blew on it making him wiggle and whine, but that was quickly cut off as I lubed up my fingers and slipped one past. The rings of muscles squeezed and took a light massage to get him to relax. After pressing and poking, I was able to fit another finger. With a sharp twist of my wrist, I pressed upward with two fingers earning a loud hiss from Eve. I could tell I was pushing right against his prostate gland and continued to over and over only letting him rest when it looked like he was about to pass out. By the time he could handle four fingers, I was barely rimming him anymore. He was gaping so much already in a wet pile of muscle.

"Stop teasing me," Eve groaned. "I want your cock inside me, Hibiki, please." As much as I liked seeing him struggle, I was more than ready. Long discarded were my own garments, and I was already at full hardness. I slid the condom on seamlessly and lubed up my cock running all around until it practically dripped off onto my balls. I prodded at his gaping entrance and slowly slid inside. He shivered and gasped as I went in a little bit at a time until I was fully sheathed. I could tell he was shaking and it took everything inside to stop myself from moving. I wasn't exactly small compared to your average lad. Eve turned and gave a meek nod. I slowly pulled back and his eyes rolled with it. His whole being vibrated with pleasure and it went straight to my cock. I gripped his hips and bucked forward with a resounding clap of skin on skin. Pants filled the room as I thrust faster and faster. My abdomen tightened and lungs contracted as it felt like my head was busting. My ears burned as white dots filled my vision.

Eve was stroking himself to my thrusts holding out until I gave one final push. Everything felt hot as Eve wrung me in a death grip. He came all across he couch and practically collapsed in his own cum. It didn't seem to bother him much as he turned around and pulled me with him. We were hot and sticky, but there couldn't have been a better moment. We laid together on the couch simply staring at each other and loving each other just being there.

After some time passed, we went to shower together. Mostly, it consisted of me scrubbing Eve and gently massaging the kinks out of his body. I felt more relaxed than I had been in a long time, too. It was something we both needed out of our system and a lifetime of a bond. As night fell, Ren texted me saying he was outside waiting to pick me up. I felt sad knowing after this, there were two different worlds Eve and I were going to step into. But just before I leave the door, he shoved a piece of paper in my hand. I glanced down realizing it was his number.

"I'm don't do one-night stands, sweetheart," he said roughly, his voice still raw from our activities. "Text me, call me, see me, but don't leave me." I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Would never dream of it. Shower me with Chardonnay wine stripped down to your body and wrapped up with your voice. I will savor every bit of you, Eve. Goodnight." He returned the kiss and smiled.

"Goodnight."

As I approached the car where Ren had that knowing look, I merrily climbed into the passenger's seat ready to gush. We pulled out of the parking lot and sped out of the city.

"So, you got dick?"

"Like you wouldn't imagine, Ren. Like you wouldn't imagine."


End file.
